Remember Me (rewrite)
by canuslunar
Summary: This story is about Princess Zelda who is waiting for Link to come home from the war that has just ended. While she waits for him she recalls her memory of how they met and how they got to the war in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me for deleting the first version of Remember Me. I wasn't happy about how it turned out and where it was going so I decided to rewrite it. Hopefully you will like it better than the other one.

The sky was void of color. No life except for the sound of faint trickling water could be heard throughout Hyrule. The battle had lasted for weeks across the plain just outside the castle and it had finally come to an end when a knight came with a beacon in his hand lighting the way and giving the Hylian soldiers enough strength to finish off the enemy.

A young woman dressed in royal finery knelt next to a soldier hardly able to move. She offered a sip of water, a nibble of food then let the healers take over while she went to another offering the same thing. Her cheeks were glossy and red, but dry plainly showing she had been crying at one point before she came.

"Mi'lady, what ails you?" An older man asked as she knelt next to him. His wounds weren't as deep, the worst was a gash on his cheek and a twisted ankle.

"I'm waiting for my husband to come home, but there has been no sign of him." Her voice quivered at the thought, but she wouldn't allow more tears to fall until she was safely away from eyes full of pity.

The old man however looked into her face not with pity, but full of hope. He smiled and clasped her hand in both of his. She batted a tear away from her cheek then bid him farewell moving onto the person some feet away from him.

When her time in the field was finished she went back to the castle with a group of wounded they were taking back for further healing. Another group was coming out to take on the new shift, hoping to find more survivors.

The ride was long, and the sky was darkening quickly. From the wagon she watched the trees and land pass by. Her mind was on her husband who was either dead or half dead somewhere. She remembered when she first met him, she was in town that day with her nurse maid and he had been sitting on a shoe polisher's stool polishing a small ocarina while he waited for customers.

His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as he peered at its shiny surface more carefully. She stepped forward curiously and stared at him until he sensed her presence in front of him. He flinched and stared up at her from his stool.

"Can you play?" She asked.

"Yes." He fiddled with the little instrument in his hands.

"Will you?" She stared right into his striking blue eyes, his gaze holding her fast both of them unwilling to move.

"Yes." He said again. A small glint shot through his eyes as he raised the cold treasure to his lips and blew into it ever so softly creating the most beautiful and melodious sound. She listened intently and when he slowed to a stop she was surprised it had been so short.

He hid it away into a small velvet bag and stashed it under his shirt hooking it to his belt. His eyes were full of pain and she wasn't sure why a small instrument could be such a sadness to him. She bent down so she could look up into his eyes, he stared back silently.

"My name is Zelda." She said, "Thank you for playing for me, it made my day so much better."

His eyes showed recognition, but he gave her a grateful smile. She glanced around realizing now that her nurse maid had wandered off without her...or the other way around. Zelda turned back to where the boy had been sitting, but unfortunately he was gone and no where to be seen around the main square where people were bustling about busily.

"There you are," her nurse maid said. "I've been looking everywhere for you, your father would give me the worst scolding if I lost you."

"Impa, I was just talking to a young boy with an ocarina."

"Ocarina huh?" she sighed not very interested in a young boy. "Come along, we need to head back."

"Princess Zelda," a young man said a little louder.

Zelda looked up finding the man standing on the ground looking up at her in the wagon. She smiled and allowed him to help her down then went to aid his fellow soldiers with the wounded they had brought back with them. Her shoes sounded softly against the marbled steps up to the castle. No one was waiting there for her because of the fate her father had come to, the evil lord Ganondorf had revived and taken his life from her. Now the castle was empty except for her and...

"Mother?" A little girl said peeking out from the castle doors with an older woman behind her.

"Aryen, you should be in bed," Zelda glanced up at the old woman. "Impa?"

"She can't sleep, she keeps asking about you and..."

"Where's Father?" Aryen bruhed a lock of golden hair out of her face, it was brushed to the point of silk and her bright blue eyes were big with curiousity. She was only about four years old, but she proved to be very thoughtful in many things.

"He's coming soon, he's still on a trip right now, but he'll be home in a few days." Zelda informed her, it wasn't really a lie, her husband could be here any day now...whether he be dead or alive.

She took Aryen's hand and led her back upstairs to her room and put her to bed herself. Then she went to her room next door, closing the heavy door behind her then changed into her nightgown. She wasn't ready for sleep yet so she decided to step out onto the balcony for a few minutes. The moon was high in the sky and illuminated the entire town just below. From here she couldn't see the battle grounds, but she knew that there were many who were praying to be found and helped.

Zelda remembered a memory from the second time she had met the young lad; she was only fifteen. Her father was calling, by name, the new soldiers into the Hylian army. He announced the second name on the list and a familiar boy walked forward, his blonde hair still hanging by his eyes, but combed so it was off to the side more than usual.

"Do you swear the oath of Hyrule, Link, to protect the people and the royal family?" Her father had said. Link stood from his bow holding up is right hand, palm facing him, revealing the painted winged crest on the back of his hand.

"I pledge to give my life for the protection of the royal family and every Hyrule citizen," He said. "I also pledge to serve the rest of my life as a soldier in order to aid the kingdom with every once of my soul and much more."

It was the first time anyone had given their own oath. Link did not look at Zelda, perhaps he had forgotten her that day in the town. Zelda watched him kneel placing his hand on the royal family's crest at the king's feet then stood again and stepped down to his place allowing the other soldiers to take their oath as well.

Zelda glanced in Link's direction often, and only once did she catch him looking at her. She blushed and placed her attention back on the ceremony. When the ceremony was over the soldiers left group by group until only the first commander was left, and at his side was Link who was standing at attention.

"Your majesty, I've trained all of these soldiers to the point of breaking, and one soldier has proven beyond my expectations," The commander bowed. "If I may..." He gestured to Link. The King nodded, telling him to continue.

The commander took Link's hand, directing the mark of the winged crest toward the King. As the sun set below Death Mountain the light in the throne room dimmed and a triangluar mark formed at the center of the claws between the wings.

"The Triforce of Courage." Zelda breathed. Her father was also in awe, he stood and stepped down to the two men and studied the mark without touching it.

"Who else knows about this, Commander?" The king said at last.

"No one, Link came to me when he first discovered it and I told him to wear leather gloves when the sun fell below the mountain. For some reason it only shines when the sun sets and night falls."

The king nodded then motioned to Zelda to come forward, "This is my daugheter, Princess Zelda," he said sternly. "She means the world to me, and I am giving you the responsibility of attending to her when evil fall upon this kingdom. I am positive it won't be long since you are standing here before me."

"As you desire, your majesty," Link said.

"I understand now why you made an extra oath to me during the ceremony. It is because you undrestand your fate and what you will have to become in order for this kingdom to live on for many more years."

"I do." Link stiffened slightly, but only Zelda noticed it; it was such a big responsibilty to place on a sixteen year old.

The first commander and Link both bowed to the king and the princess then left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda sat up in bed the next morning, on her breakfast tray she received a letter from the chief healer who was living near the war plain so he could take charge of important matters without delay. The note contained a small message, simply explaining how many had been found that night; Zelda expected to get one of these every day.

"Mother!" Aryen squealed and jumped on to her mother's bed. "I had the most amazing dream, there were dragons and lilies and princes and kings!"

Zelda forced a smile for her little girl, "Really now? And what did they do in your dream?"

"The sky prince looked just like daddy! And he rode a massive green dragon that spoke in a strange tounge, then there was a dark prince and other boys...the kings were all surrounding a large table and an evil man was trying to get rid of them..."

"Sounds like a nightmare to me." Zelda commented.

"But it wasn't cause, the prince that looked liked daddy made a team with the dark prince and they stopped the bad man."

Zelda wondered how her little daughter always had such intense and descriptive dreams. She set aside her breakfast and swung out of bed. She opened her large closet pulling out a blue gown that she hadn't worn in a while. Next she led Aryen back to her room and unbuttoned a green play dress and slipped it over the little girl's head.

Once the last button was done up, Aryen hopped away to find Impa who had to be somewhere close. Zelda immediately made preparations for her trip to the battle field. She did not want to stay put in the castle where she couldn't be of any use to anyone.

The last carriage was just about to leave when she got outside. The driver eyed her curiously as she climbed up next to an apprenticed healer studying charts.

"Yes?" She questioned to the driver when he didn't move.

"I just expected her majesty to take the royal carriage not an old run down wagon for the soldiers and healers." The driver replied giving a respectful smile.

"I do not wish to be showy to the soldiers, I am going as a healer not as royalty, kind sir. Please begin on our way so we do not delay more than is necessary."

The driver nodded and clucked his tounge, telling the horse to move forward. When they arrived at the battle field, there were several healers already at work. Some must have come from over the mountain, since some carried the insignia of a neutral kingdom many miles away. Zelda relaxed now that help had come.

She walked through the field until it was about noon when something grabbed on to her dress, she looked down to find something she would never expect to find. A zora. She called out for some help realizing it was a messenger from the zora tribe.

"What are you doing here? You're dried out."

The zora coughed, but could only mouth his words. Zelda had a hard time figuring out what he was trying to say. Two healers came rushing over, carrying a basin of water, they began soaking the sensitive flesh of the zora with cool water that seeped into his skin like a sponge.

After several minutes they were able to move him to a sick bay tent so he would be much more comfortable; and it would be easier to watch over him. Zelda stayed with him through the day and into the night until he finally woke up from his third sleep that day.

"Princess Zelda..." The zora said softly. His voice was back now and he didn't look or sound like a crusty fish out of water.

"What were you doing out there?" Zelda asked, relieved to finally get some anwers.

"He was spotted." The Zora said as if he didn't hear her, "Link. His green tunic was unmistakable in the Gerudo Desert."

"What was he doing there, why did you come, you don't live anywhere near there?"

"The gerudo sage brought news, passing it along to every tribe leader. The Zoras were the last to warn you since it would be too long to get to the gorons. Something happened during the battle, he disappeared didn't he?"

"Yes, out of no where and he hasn't been found among the wounded or the dead."

"No. He's fine, at least from what the sage said. He's heading towards the Spirit Temple."

Zelda's heart sank. He was going to the dungeons, why else would he head there? She bid the zora farewell and wandered out of the tent through a group of healers. She called for one of the horseman to untie a horse from the make-shift stables. She climbed on to its bare back and kicked it quickly shouted a foward command.

Without the wagon attached to the horse's back, it was able to move much quicker across the land. Zelda arrived quickly at the castle and hopped off already knowing the horse would find its way to the stables where fresh food would be set out.

"Zelda, what are you doing back so soon?" Impa asked, having already heard of the queen's arrival.

"Link is headed towards the Spirit Temple in the desert, I need to stay with the triforce if there is any reason he is heading back to a dungeon." Zelda's shoes clattered behind her on the stairs as she gathered the folds of her dress and rushed up a set of stairs in a secret passage behind the two thrones.

Zelda watched the young boy clad in green practice every evening in the field with the first commander. Three years had already passed and nothing had happened within Hyrule. Peace was still overflowing across the tribes of the land. Link was a man now, and he was certainly well prepared for a war. However, Zelda feared he wasn't yet ready for the evil king that had once brought chaos to Hyrule hundreds of years before.

The sun was just behind the mountain when Link put down his sword; as always he looked up and waved to Zelda with a wide smile. It was interesting how so many nobles, servants, and even Impa and Zelda's father knew that the two of them 'secretly' liked one another. Impa sometimes played dumb just so they could have a private conversation in the gardens when Link wasn't practicing in the field.

Zelda left her spot on the hillside and waded through the tall grasses to wear Impa waited for her and the royal carriage. She climbed in placing her hands neatly on her lap and stared out the window to watch the rest of the sunset.

"Impa, the triforce never lies, but there has been no sign of evil for hundreds of years..."

"Perhaps the time has not yet come, princess." Impa simply stated.

Back at the castle Link came to greet Zelda in the gardens. She smiled taking his hand and leading him to a marble bench and sat down, again placing her hands neatly in her lap. Her 'princess lessons' were starting to wear off on her after all these years and her responsibility was finally weighing on her.

"You don't need to act like that around me you know." Link said quietly.

"I know, it's simply habit." She answered just as quietly.

Link shifted, then stood and faced her, but didn't look her in the eyes. He had changed out of his green training gear and now wore simple nobleman's clothes made of the fabric from the kokiri forest.

"Zelda, your father and the first commander have made the decision to send me across hyrule to the different tribes. I am to take the challenges of the dungeons in their domains."

"There have been sightings haven't there?" she question. "Otherwise the tribes wouldn't even agree to your entry into their temples."

He gave a small smile and knelt at her feet, "Would it help if I gave you something as a promise for my return?"

"Depends on what it is, if it's a flower, I can reassure you I have plenty of those." She teased since Link had already sent her many roses and seeds for her garden.

"It's not a flower, this gift can't die, and it can't be lost."

"Then I accept."

Link leaned forward and kissed her taking her hands in his. He leaned back and smiled as he watched her face blush bright red, then left the garden without another word.

Zelda finally reached the sealed door at the top of the spiral staircase and placed her hand on the handle which immediately recognized the power of the triforce of wisdom that she carried with her. The door swung open and on a white stone shelf sat three spirit gems and in front of them was a spot for the three pieces of the triforce.

She found to her relief that the triforce of power was still sitting silently in its place. Link had the triforce of courage and she had the triforce of wisdom. If no evil had tried to get in then Hyrule had truly won the war against ganon. That meant Link had no reason to go to the Spirit Temple...peace had been restored even though sorrow still filled the air from the after math.

"Zelda," Impa said at the door. "Forgive my intrusion, but I too am a guardian and I must assure you that Link's disappearance has anything to do with the fate of Hyrule. This journey is of his own choosing; the reason why he does this, I do not know."

"I can't stay here any longer," Zelda said. "I've been waiting for so long, and he hasn't sent word. Aryen will want to hear something other than an unexpected trip soon."

"Take the black stallion," Impa said. "I will take care of Aryen."

What if it's the wrong choice? Zelda thought to herself, if she left the castle and she was attacked by an animal along the way, Aryen would be left as queen and the castle would be unprotected...

Zelda and Impa stepped out of the room, resealing the door so that only the touch of Link, Zelda, or Impa could open it. Then Zelda went to her rooms and began packing a change of clothes, and receiving a bundle of food from Impa plus several other provisions. She decided she would go to the zoras domain with the young messenger and make her way from there. Something was wrong to keep Link from returning home, and she wanted to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

The young zora rode behind zelda as they left the castle. She didn't look back until they were at least a mile away when the castle was still in view. The zora fidgeted on his horse, clearly he wasn't very comfortable.

"Your majesty, are you sure you're ok to come back with me?" The zora asked as he flicked away the horse's tail.

"Of course, Rallin," She said. Zelda steered the horse towards the cavern that led to the entrance to the zora's domain. It wasn't until late in the evening when they reached it.

Rallin climbed off the horse, crumpling to the ground instantly from the soreness in his legs. He mumbled something incomprehensible then got back to his feet as Zelda climbed down herself. He led her into the cavern and followed the trail until they came to an outside area. Zelda could see the path lead up until it disappeared off to the left and around a corner.

Without waiting any longer than they needed they began the way up. Zelda wondered if the zora boy could have gotten back faster than coming this way, but she couldn't breathe under water. She became anxious again by possible wasted time.

"In here," The zora said. He stopped in front of a great waterfall marked by the royal crest. Zelda knew what to do here, even though she had never been to the zora's domain the royal crest represented the ocarina tune passed down from generation to generation.

Zelda slid her ocarina out of a pouch at her waist and silently raised it to her lips fingering the small holes to create the perfect pitch in the song. When she had finished the waterfall splashed and foamed as it slid to the side revealing a hidden entrance.

"Extraordinary," Zelda commented. She followed Rallin through the doorway and into the watery home of the zora tribe.

Inside there was an enormous pond that was deeper than Zelda could see, although he did notice it got slightly more shallow on the other side. She followed Rallin up a ramp that led through several areas of the domain until they came to the top where the great king sat on a platform that had water streaming down it like a waterfall.

"Your majesty," Zelda said. She bowed low, offering her greetings. The king glanced down, eyes wide with surprise.

"I did not expect Zelda herself to come to my throne, I suppose you want news of your husband," He said. "The Gerudo sage came to our domain explaining that the hero showed up at the gates to the desert, one thing he mentioned was Link didn't seem himself. He was troubled by something and wouldn't say much to her."

"May I stay for the night? I think I will head out to the Gerudo desert and see if I can find him at the temple."

"Couldn't you use the ocarina like he does?" Rallin asked.

Zelda shook her head, "There is only one ocarina that has that power and Link has it."

That night Zelda lay awake in her bed, the zora had special rooms for the royal family when they visited. It wasn't often, but they kept them comfortable and made them feel like home. Zelda thought what Link was thinking, there was no reason for him to go back to the sand temple.

The next morning Zelda dressed in her traveling clothes and came out to find Rallin carrying her saddlebags, which were completely loaded with food, and tools. She thanked him kindly and helped him attach it onto the horse's rump.

"Good luck Mi'lady, be safe," Rallin said. They came out of the cavern as the sun was barely over the mountains.

"Thank you, I will try to send word when I find him," She said. Zelda climbed into the saddle and began her way across Hyrule field. By nightfall she had crossed halfway across the field and was starting to keep an eye out for shelter. She knew all too well the dangers that came out at night.

She wished he could just suddenly appear and tell her everything was ok, just like he did when he returned from his quest.

"Princess, there's something you should see," Impa had said. Zelda went to the window and stared through the rain streaked glass. It had been four years since Link had gone off to the tribes and every morning since the beginning of summer Zelda would watch out the window every morning and afternoon to see if Link would return.

Zelda didn't want to be disappointed when she looked out, usually she'd see merchants or knights returning from a ride into the field. Her father was too busy running the kingdom him to notice how she was or how her lessons were coming along. The only people she saw in a day were Impa, her maidservant and the glimpses of people outside.

"Impa, he's probably not coming back," Zelda said. "He would have sent word to the castle."

Zelda closed the curtains so the noise of the rain didn't echo so much throughout her room. Impa sighed shaking her head and drew the curtains open again and pointed to something far out in the field.

Zelda went back to the window and strained her eyes to see what Impa was showing her. Out in the distance rode a lone rider on his horse. He drew closer, speeding his horse on as he noticed the drawbridge closing for the night and right before it was out of reach, his horse jumped landing hard on the boards and jumping onto the cobblestone road.

"He's back!" Zelda shouted. She threw open her bedroom door and ran through the castle halls. Once or twice she almost knocked over a servant, but she quickly dodged and ran faster. As her footsteps echoed through the stairwell she could hear the great doors open and voices ring out.

Link was drenched from head to toe, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his cloak could be rung out like a rag. He looked so much older than when he left and so much more filled out. Zelda noticed that his eyes were just as blue as they used to be, except for the hint of sorrow in them.

He must have seen such terrible things...Zelda thought. When he saw her and gave a small smile then turned back to the king. He bowed and allowed a servant take his cloak from him.

"Sire, I have been to all of the tribes in Hyrule and I've gone through all of their temples," He said. "I have even brought you a signed document from each of them. However, I also bring news of a power I've never seen used. On my journey I met a man that tried to take my life when he saw the symbol of the triforce on my hand, he told me to inform you he will stop at nothing to destroy Hyrule and every hylian alive."

The king and zelda were both flustered, so much news within seconds and not all of it was good. Impa came up behind Zelda watching link closely, almost as though she was analyzing each detail right then and there.

"How long?" The king asked.

"I do not know, I trapped him in a seal at the bottom of the spirit temple in the gerudo desert; that is where I met him, Sire."

"How long would you say it will hold?"

"seven, maybe eight years," link said.

"How did you seal it for that long of a duration?" Impa said bewildered.

Link cleared his throat, "I had the help of a sage, plus my piece of the triforce, and from this." He pulled out a sword from his scabbard holding it up to show the masterpiece of the blade. Runes were carved across the steel and the hilt was made of blue sapphires that danced in the light. In the center of the hilt was the symbol of the triforce and around it were two wings flaring as though taking flight.

"The Master Sword," Impa breathed.

The Master Sword, as Zelda remembered, was a legendary blade that no one, but the hero in ancient times has been able to wield. In Zelda's studies, she learned that it had the power to repel evil and destroy it.

Link took several strides until he was in front of the king, then bowing, he set it on the king's lap and stepped back once more. The king stared at the blade, almost afraid to touch its surface. Zelda came over and lightly touched it with the tips of her fingers, it was cold with a twinge of energy buzzing through it and the blade was like a well polished mirror.

"Thank you Link, please rest and we will talk later about this man you encountered," The king said.

Zelda stepped down to Link's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and led him to his room in the palace. Half hour later he came out in dry clothes and his hair brushed down.

"I'm so glad you're back," She said. He touched his head to hers and held her in his arms for several moments.

"Me too."


End file.
